This invention relates to packaging; and more particularly relates to novel and improved packaging for displaying products with movable components.
Transparent packaging, such as blister packages and clam packages, are commonly used for displaying consumer products. Blister packs include a transparent portion mounted on a cardboard display card. Clam packaging includes at least two transparent sections pivotable to fold over a product. These types of packaging have the benefit of displaying products in a secure package along with product information, instructions, loose components and the like.
However, one drawback to these types of packaging is the inability of customers to actually try the product prior to purchase without first unpacking the product. In many instances, the package is destroyed once the product is removed. Thus, the customer is often forced to buy the product without the benefit of trying it out first.
This is particularly a problem when the product includes movable components. A customer may be able to visually inspect the product through the transparent packaging but will be unable to actually handle the product in order to fully examine the product.
Occasionally a display product is provided without packaging so that a customer can handle it. However, these display models take up valuable shelf space. Also, the directions for their use may not be readily available at the display location. Security is also an issue as well. Many products are stored behind a display case and require a clerk to be available to monitor their usage. This increases the cost of the merchandise as well as discouraging point of sale purchases.
One attempt to solve this problem is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,417, issued to Seaton. This disclosure includes a blister pack having a cut-out to allow a hand tool to manipulate the product. This patent does not disclose the use of detailed instructions to a customer on how to try out the features of the product, or the details of how a product such as navigational compasses or binoculars might be packaged in such a way as to allow the products to be carefully examined prior to purchase, particularly for products needing instructions without the assistance of a sales clerk.
It is therefore desirable to provide packaging that will allow a customer to freely interact with a packaged product, to be instructed on the use of the product, and to allow a customer to freely try the features of the product in light of these instructions, all without the intervention of a sales clerk.